Awe of Them
by hackscissors
Summary: There are many places to find love. Lying in a pool of your own blood is one of them. DizzyxKy
1. Chapter 1

Ha! I'm getting better at summaries. this was inspired by "Heart of a Gear" by Xardion. And the disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Gear or any of its characters and whatnot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Writhe in Pain

_When the pain became too much, he rammed his sword in the ground. He could feel blood run down his legs and the slash across his chest was making it harder to breath. His head spun, and for a moment, he wondered why the world had turned on its side, when he realized he had fallen on his own. He shivered as the warmth disappeared from his body. "Am I...going to die...?" The blood began to pool around his body._

_From where she was hiding, she could see the young man fall and stop moving. She wondered why until, by moving closer, she saw the woulds and all the blood and drew back. Blood scared her but she wanted to help. "They've hurt you before! Don't help him!" She pushed the voice away and reached out and touched him. "Hello?"_

_Ky looked up to stare into the woman's red eyes._

_Dizzy looked down to stare into the man's blue eyes._

_Then one of them blacked out._

End


	2. Chapter 2

The POV changes because I sometimes wonder "What was that person thinking when...?" It backs up a little but meh.

I do not own Guilty Gear or anything else.

* * *

Chapter 2: Haven't You Got Eyes In Your Head?

Ky moaned and tried to sit up only to have his body scream at him, so he stayed put. He recognized the material of what was covering him as his trench coat but from what he could feel, it was ripped quiet a bit. Those scraps had been used as bandages for his legs and chest. His head still hurt though. A noise, footsteps, approached him from the right and he turned his head to see.

It was the woman Ky had seen before he fainted. Dressed in some sort of black leather. Long blue hair cascaded down her back and her eyes, now that Ky had a better look were more a dark pink, finished off a kind face that held a child's innocence. However, her most notable features, and what he really was looking at, were two large wings, one a light blue and the other a dark green, and a tail. It set off old sirens in Ky's head and, while not helping with his headache, it was enough for him to sit up. "Ah! Please don't!" He stared at her until pain seized him and he cried out.

She rushed over and helped him lie down again. "T-thank you. I was rushing myself.." Ky could taste blood and swallowed, rubbing the back of his head. "Umm..." The silence must have been making her nervous because she was fiddling with her hands. "M-m-my name's Dizzy! N-nice to meet you!" Her voice was soft but shaky. _"Is she nervous because of me or because she's...no that's not right thinking..." _"My name is Ky Kiske."

Maybe if she introduced herself, Dizzy would feel less nervous. She knew he had seen her tail and wings, the way he had looked at her as he sat up, someone who was inhuman. "M-m-my name's Dizzy. N-nice to meet you!" He seemed to think something over before replying, "My name is Ky Kiske." An extend a hand to her. Slightly confused, she took it and stared into his bright eyes. His was pretty, the word applied to him more then any other one, with golden hair framing his face, falling into his boyish blue eyes (kind of like a puppy), and tall, if he was standing up, Ky would be taller then Dizzy by a head. His clothes, mostly colored blue and white, showed off his slim body... "Oh that's right!" "Pardon?" Dizzy moved away from him, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ky had pushed himself on his elbows to keep her in his sight, and down to the nearby fountain. "Your sword is here. I would have brought it closer but it kept shocking me so..." She heard him laugh a little. "It would...I'm the only one who can use it." "So is it okay here?" "I can't exactly see where 'here' is." "Oh..well..." Dizzy looked around for something he could see from where he lay.

"By the fountain." She saw him push himself up higher and became a little afraid he would hurt himself again, but her worry was meaningless as Ky slowly lowered himself back down. "It's okay."

At least he knew where the Thunderseal was. Dizzy was definitely not human, thus the closet thing Ky could come up with was her being a Gear...but..._"She's the most human looking one I've ever seen...who--" _Dizzy had rejoined him and pressed both her hands on the sides of his head. "Um...what are you doing...?" "I'm checking if you have a fever...this _is_ how you do it, right?" Ky placed a hand on his forehead. "It's like this." "Oh, okay?"

She didn't move though, so he found himself staring into red eyes that were close it him. They were beautiful.

His blue eyes were impossible to tear away from. Dizzy had seen the sea once and they were just like it. They were beautiful.

_"What am I thinking?"_

* * *

I'm not sure if Ky is the only one who can touch the Thunderseal without getting shocked. I'm taking a guess with that. Same goes with Dizzy's eye color but since they look red in the artwork, that's what I'm going with.

Slayer's Theme has a very long title...


End file.
